starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Sucateiro
, uma sucateira em Jakku.]] Um sucateiro era um indivíduo que recuperava itens e partes velhos e descartados pra vender ou uso posterior. História Jawas eram sucateiros por natureza.Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD Um grupo de sucateiros Jawas em Tatooine descobriram os droides C-3PO e R2-D2 nos vazios desérticos do planeta e os venderam para Owen Lars.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] Gha Nachkt era um Trandoshano sucateiro operante durante as Guerras Clônicas que capturou R2-D2 e tentou vendê-lo ao General Grievous. Rey era uma humana sucateira no planeta Jakku que recolhia partes de diversos veículos e naves Imperiais e da Nova República sobrados da Batalha de Jakku. Ela trocava as partes com Unkar Plutt por porções de pacotes de ração.[[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] Aparições *''Darth Maul, Parte II'' * *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *"Probe Droid Problem" *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 2'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 3'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Parte 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte IV'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Phasma'' * *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" * * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Join the Resistance'' * * *''Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Lightsaber Rescue'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' * *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * * *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Parte I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Parte II}} Fontes * * * * * *Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Ocupações Categoria:Sucateiros